gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 fan-film)
This is an article about the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy reboot fan film for 2014. '' Most to some information has been borrowed from the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena page, if you want to see the following info, go there. ' 'Tagline: '"The Untold Legacy Begins, in 3D". ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (PRLG 2014',' can be perferred as Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Reboot Movie, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 or Lost Galaxy 14) 'i'''s an upcoming but long-awaited and much delayed non-commercial fan-film adaptation, unofficially, to the ''Power Rangers franchise, which is currently being set for a Summer 2014 release as the 10th fan-film project attempt entry of Lost Galaxy and possibly the first of a actual fan-film series that may likely be made into a trilogy of films starring these Rangers. However, it has nothing to do with the actual TV series itself, it's a fan-film that is being and mostly completely developed (as head writer and now producer) by Anthony Marsh, Jr, Its screenplay -mostly by Marsh- was ewritten with a finalized polished script by Miles Christopher Riba. On December 10, 2012, TV director Michael Spiller would direct half-to-most of the film when Marsh is absent. It is the first Power Rangers fanfilm - for its production medium - to require both posterboard-made Paper Puppets and Action Figures to represent as characters and it will be the first Power Rangers fanfilm to be animated in posterized animation and the fanfilm is being edited on Sony Vegas Pro 10 and to be finalized by Windows Live Movie Maker. It will be the first Power Rangers fan-film to combine both animation techniques, Stop-Motion and Computer Generated Imagery. This was originally also confirmed to be Anthony Marsh, Jr's final fan-film contribution of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, after it has taken him 9 fan-film attempts in past decade and this is officially the first actual fan-film of the same Power Rangers to actually be set for an actual release. 'Production ' The film is set in a alternate timeline and its an alternate untold side-story and is eponyously based on Marsh's fan-fiction era of Power Rangers and his point of view of how he sees the franchise in his personal perspective and It is obviously and eponymously half-based on its same season predecessor of the Power Rangers TV series that aired in 1999, adapted by Saban Entertainment (now known aparent as Saban Brands, inc.) on Fox Kids. Like both, The sentai source -its jungle forest concept- was never used. Marsh's take on Lost Galaxy also borrowed the "Space Opera" genre from its Power Rangers TV counterpart for the movie. The fanfilm will be released to celebrate Lost Galaxy's 15th Anniversary in 2014. Most or some story plots from Gingaman vs. Megaranger will be used. It is obviously and eponymously half- based on its same season predecessor Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , the seventh season of the Power Rangers TV series, but unlike its actual TV counterpart, the reboot will serve as an untold alternate side-story set 15 years after " Journey's End " and avoiding the Galaxy Rangers' last appearence and involvement with the Rangers of Lightspeed Rescue in the teamup " Trakeena's Revenge ". On July 20, 2012, after Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena has been terminated, the cast in the fan-film currently still consisted big-name actors (excluding Marsh, who is just a regular person) to play the Power Rangers and their villains and allies, with the film set to feature first actor likeness of Wes Bentley who was supposed to play the real Red Galaxy Ranger Leo Corbett (who was originally played by Danny Slavin on the show), who returns to recruit 4 new individuals to become the Power Rangers in this film, but it was later confirmed by Marsh he is Tony Marshall (replacing Tobey Maguire ). The reboot also features new faces to Marsh's PRLG fan-film/Marshverse cast family such as Don Cheadle as Browne Jones (replacing Tony Terrell-Smith / Charlie Murphy ), and Katie Cassidy Noomi Rapace as Gwen McQueen (replacing Shannon Spruill / Rachel Dillinger ). Marsh was going to repraise his own character of AJ Weems but as of January 2013, it was confirmed that Marsh will not include him in this picture or the remainer of the new series. Rider Strong 's continuing likeness was going to be Billy James for the new film, but decided not to so his part has been recast with Josh Cooke. On November 26, 2012, Kieran Culkin was been indicted as Marsh's next fan-casting choice to the cast to be his new Yellow Ranger Thorne Campbell in the film. The Lost Galaxy Rangers in this film (and fan-fiction continuity/series in whole) are completely new and different from the ones from the actual Saban-produced season of the TV series - Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kendrix Morgan, Maya, and Kai Chen, altogether played by Danny Slavin, Reggie Rolle, Valerie Vernon, Cerina Vincent, and Archie Kao respectively - unfortunately, the originals will not be in this film since this is Marsh's reboot era of the same Power Rangers season and this is mainly considered as "'''''The Untold Legacy", thus, the original Galaxy Rangers would be referrenced in the film throughout. On August 25, 2012, actress and model icon Jerry Hall was presumed to be cast as the Galaxy Rangers' most known enemy Trakeena after the character was originally to be played by Patricia Heaton before production on the reboot would even begin. On January 25, 2013, it was confirmed by Marsh (via YouTube on the fan-film's fan user created channel made to support the film, PRLostGalaxy2014), that Trakeena will NOT be in the film (this will mark the second time Marsh has laid the character back for a Power Rangers fan-film, first being The Rise of Trakeena (2010-2012)), instead, her absence has led the character's stead to be replaced with a shadowy, mysterious male villain "far twice more superior and powerful than the Power Rangers and their Megazords combined". Production will be begin in June 2013 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. This will be the first Power Rangers fanfilm to be complete shot in 3D but will also be available in both 2D and 3D formats, respectively. Marsh also intended to shoot the early first half of the film while living in what would be his final months of residing in Gaithersburg, Maryland in the Hadley Farms community and made the option by the time his brother Austin graduates from Watkins Mill High School. The fan-film was originally entitled, despite this being considered Marsh's final fan-film attempt, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The End of Destiny. Premise As declared to be The Untold Story of the Lost Galaxy universe of Power Rangers, 5 new adult individuals begin "their" journey (following their decendants in the TV series, though not in connection) as they pull the legendary 3,000+ year old Quasar Sabers to become to new Lost Galaxy Power Rangers while they also travel across the dark centers of space onboard the Terra Venture Mark II space colony. The main villain in this reboot film of the series is Lord Metarex , the grand ruler of the Dark Galaxy and leader of the evil Zeon Empire, as he begins malicious conquest to destroy and conquer the entire galaxy. It is also confirmed by Marsh that Metarex has plans to resurrect the Machine Empire (originally by King Mondo in Power Rangers: Zeo) as he merges his empire with the late Mondo's. It has been confirmed that the Magna Defender will make an appearence in this film starting in the middle of it all the way to the climax. Leo and his friends and brother (Mike, Damon, Kendrix, Kai, and Maya) will not be in the reboot nor the new series. 'Cast of Characters (Fan-Casted)' Main Article: List of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Cast of Characters 'Power Rangers' * Wes Bentley as Leo Corbett Tony Marshall : :: The new Red Galaxy Ranger and the leader of the new Galaxy Rangers. * Katie Cassidy as Gwen McQueen (Pink Galaxy Ranger 3.0) * Josh Cooke as Billy James (Blue Galaxy Ranger 2.0) * Don Cheadle as Browne Jones (Green Galaxy Ranger 2.0) * Kieran Culkin as Thorne Campbell (Yellow Galaxy Ranger 4.0) *Donnie Wahlberg as Jess Marshall (Magna Defender 3.0) 'Rumored to Returned' * Anthony Marsh, Jr as AJ Weems (Yellow Galaxy Ranger 2.0) **NOTE: Marsh would repraising his role from Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena for this film. 'Villains' * Tony Todd as the voice of Lord Metarex * Noomi Rapace as the voice of Mortalia * Tiny "Zeus" Lister, Jr as the voice of Zeltrax * Michael Fassbender as Villamax * Jason Anthony Griffith as Kegler (voice) 'Development' 'Themes and Concept' Main Article: ' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 fan-film) Production Diaries ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ''mostly relied on its initial themes of "Young Heroes starting their destiny". Quitely unique in Power Rangers and within past seasons, the franchise began to be independent and self-detained, which initially started with this series' TV version. The reboot is not related to this or the entire Power Rangers universe in whole, though the film borrows a lot of referrences from it (including any of the seasons' episodes, villians, events, etc.) and creates homages from past shows including its contemporary predecessor within the story and via on screen. Power Rangers LG also carries the themes of "trust", "hatred to one another", "rivalry, love, friendship, and differences between fantasy and reality. The film's main theme is "Destiny". The destiny theme is mostly used to determine how the Power Rangers tend to fulfill their duties to save the universe from whatever force of evil strikes onboard -or in some cases, not- Terra Venture within the film. Tony Marshall uses the theme in order to try (without die trying) and avenge the people he has lost over the years in his life (such as family, friends, etc.). The film's background is set in the near but not too distant future. 'Casting Main Article: ' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Casting ' Donnie-Wahlberg-17121732-1-402.jpg|Donnie Wahlberg don-cheadle_3391431.jpg|Don Cheadle Katie+Cassidy+2011+MTV+Movie+Awards+6F7jM2HdENXl.jpg|Katie Cassidy th - Josh Cooke.jpg|Josh Cooke 600full-kieran-culkin.jpg|Kieran Culkin wes-bentley04.jpg|Wes Bentley ' 'Filming According to Marsh, production on the fan-film will begin mid-Summer 2013 and may cease, possibly early Winter 2013. Early cinematography work began on March 28, 2013. 'Non-Profit/Commercial Marketing and Promotion' Like Marsh did in 2011 for The Rise of Trakeena, which didn't fare well that year and had a small promotion campaign despite its non-existance, the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 Fan-Film has a unofficial Facebook Fan-Page for anyone who uses the site to give him some support on the fan-film's existance. The page is more likely made for those who are and/or were fans of the Lost Galaxy series of the show. As of March 2013, its Fan-Page has reached up to 5 likes. The fan-film has a unofficial YouTube channel made by Marsh, since August 31, 2012. 'Possible Sequel (?)' A Fan-Film sequel following this is currently under wraps. Since Trakeena has been dropped from this film, it may be possible (if Marsh returns and if the fan-film becomes a success on YouTube) she might be reintroduced for a future sequel. The Jerry Hall incarnation of the character has now been pushed for a sequel, if possible. Predictable fan-casting candidates included actress Jessica Chastain and former WWE diva/former TNA knockout Shelly Martinez as the iconic villain if a possible sequel of the new Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-series may happen. Marsh said that'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014'' is his 1 and only fan-film of Power Rangers he intends to make and decides not to, after this film, develop, pen, or contribute future sequels to a new series. 'Article Index' 'External Links' *Unofficial YouTube Channel - PRLostGalaxy2014 *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) - Facebook * : : Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Lost Galaxy